Innocent Hearts
by 40sPinUpGirl
Summary: Alice Munro had expected to see and experience many things when she disembarked off the ship at Boston harbor on a warm spring day in April of 1757. But she never expected to be running from danger, and his name is Magua. Nor did she expect to meet three "Savages" along the way, especially a young Mohican named Uncas. (A Short story about the untold romance between Uncas & Alice.)
1. By the Light of the Moon and Stars

By the Light of the Moon and Stars

 _British Controlled New York — August 18, 1757_

Alice slowly wandered over to the waterfall, the shimmering moonlight hypnotizing her in. It was just like a scene from a fairytale she had read on the voyage over; and since the first attack days before, Alice found herself drawn more and more to think about princes and heroes and happily ever after's. Such fantasies seemed to bring a limited measure of comfort to her.

Her life and circumstances had drastically changed since her arrival with Cora to Boston. Even during the voyage, her life of luxury hadn't been lessened. In fact, the Munros were treated with the same dignity as that of royalty. They were allowed full use of the Captain's private rooms — which although does not come in comparison to their family's home in London — still bore all the comforts that were afforded to those of high station. Followed by her stay in the General's townhouse in Albany, Alice and Cora Munro were never deprived of anything. She remembered smiling fondly at the thought of adventures, just like the heroes and heroines from her books. Now, Alice wondered if she would ever experience the happiness to smile again. And that all changed one fine Spring day when they traveled peacefully along the King's road. She had come to understand the true harshness and cruelty of the world. It was nothing like her novels, full of heroic actions and unexpected romance. How quickly the young Miss Munro came to know pain and loss. The pain of the body and soul, and loss of friends and family and the life she had known.

However, Alice had carried herself with all the nobility of a true English rose, despite her past fragile and frivolous lifestyle. And although, Cora, confronted life with a more realistic view, and bore contradictions and hardships with courage and dignity — Alice, who had been sheltered most of her life, possessed an unknown bravery which was seen by few and hidden from most, even herself.

Vacantly, she continued to move closer to the edge and gaze out at the moonlight through the sheer curtain of water. She wanted to reach out and caress it. To feel the coolness wash over her skin.

"Get back!" A deep thunderous voice shouted from out of the darkness.

Suddenly a pair of hands took hold of her roughly by the arms, jerking her down to the ground, and away from the edge. Her first thought was that it was a member of the war party which was tracking them. She knew they wouldn't give up their search so easily. She wanted to scream out, but a hand was cupping her mouth trying to keep her silent.

Alice raised her eyes and recognized the face of Uncas. His coppery complexion glowed with the pale light. He drew a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Almost immediately her muscles relaxed, allowing her body to melt into his. She realized he had pulled her away for fear that the Hurons would discover them, but now seeing they were still safe, Uncas loosened his grip, allowing her to get up once again. Yet Alice didn't move. She had given way to the warmth and comfort of his body. The feeling of his protection was something she needed desperately. Closing her eyes, Alice inclined her head into his chest and encircled her arms around him completely.

She couldn't elucidate what it was about Uncas that made her feel so safe and protected. It was that way from the beginning when he had taken hold of her, restraining her from going after the horses. She thought about how he grabbed her by the arms and spun her around to face him. His hold was firm, but not rough. Both eyes met and were instantly silenced. At that moment, he saw in her a strength and strong will that even Alice didn't know she owned. If only she knew what Uncas sensed in her that day, she would have laughed at the notion. Alice then recalled the night they had arrived at Fort William Henry. Even with the sound of the cannon blasts ringing through the air, mixed with the screams of dying men, Alice wasn't afraid as she climbed, hand in hand with Uncas, up the steep muddy hills that lead to the walls of the encampment. It was only when, Uncas, released her hand from his, that her suppressed fears rushed in. His touch brought a calmness over her. And as he caressed her, it launched electrifying waves up and down her spine. It brought her a feeling of contentment and affection she never knew in the past.

Once more, his arms loosened, falling on either side of their bodies, implying she could once again move freely. Alice tightened her grip on him all the more, burying her face in the folds of his shirt and muttering softly through her lips, "Uncas..."

He didn't resist her actions. In fact, he received them as one would welcome a familiar friend. He couldn't deny his feelings for her, it was there since their very first meeting in the woods. Uncas could sense her pain, her fear, and sorrow. All he wanted was to steal those feelings away. Once again his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to himself. He began to murmur soothing words of his native tongue.

 _"Ntàpi ehòlit, ntàpi._ "

Alice didn't comprehend their meaning, but the sound of his voice put her more at ease. Again she thought of the heroes and princes from her novels. Alice freely let her mind wander, needing to find an escape from the world so full of hate and death. A world Alice didn't want to return to. She let the intimate scenes and notions from their pages fuel her moves. Alice gazed upward, her eyes encountering those of Uncas.

Shifting a little, she pulled away and turned to face him. She reached up a hand and traced the outlines of his face, finally letting her thump come to linger over his lips. Alice leaned in to kiss him. Uncas pushed her away and stood up, moving back from her a little further.

What he must have thought in those moments, she didn't know. Alice could only guess that their thoughts were one and the same. How could they ever work? He was a savage. An Indian, born and raised in the wilderness. trained to hunt and track, to forget about pain and discomfort. And she... she was an English lady, born into a life of luxury, wealth and station, and expected to marry into a life no less than such. Only in an ideal world could they be together; and this world was far from a perfect one. But Alice didn't care, and she believed Uncas didn't either. He was merely trying to shelter her.

Without any lingering hesitation, she pressed her lips to his. Uncas didn't pull away, he didn't want to. Instead, he took control, pressing his lips against hers in response, trailing gentle kisses up her cheek and jaw line, before finding her lips again. Alice's hands began roaming up his forearms and shoulders, finally entangling her slender fingers in his long, ebony hair at the base of his neck. Uncas' fingers lightly skimmed her neck and torso before encircling her waist.

There was so much feeling in that kiss. So much love and hunger. It was unlike anything Alice had ever experienced or even imagined. Countless times she had thought about what it would be like, the feeling of it. She had built it all up her head since she was a little girl. Alice always knew it would be special, but she never thought it would be like this. No, this was so much better. In a quick motion, Uncas lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Gradually they fell back onto the damp floor until Uncas came to rest on top of her. In the eyes of the world, she was a noble lady, and he, a savage. But there, alone in the darkness, with nothing save the light of the moon, they were just Alice and Uncas. Social standing and barriers had been forgotten because they had never existed, at least never in the mind of Uncas.

A million unspoken words exchanged between their two hearts. Words of love, of compassion, words of understanding.

Alice gazed into his eyes, the light of the stars shining in them. She ran a hand along the sleeve of his shirt, tracing his tattoos with her index finger and pondering what they meant.

Uncas' eyes glanced down to where her slender hand lay on his arm.

"They're for bravery and courage, the signs of a true warrior to my people," he explained. "They were given to me after my coming of age ceremony."

Alice's finger trailed to the one on his wrist; two separate lines, one deeper than the other, surrounded by small rectangular dots, which appeared to be wildflowers. "And this one?"

"They represent the symbols for my tribes. The first one is for the tribe of my father's people, the Mohicans. The second is for my mother, the Delaware."

Alice didn't answer. She felt that the need for closeness and connection far surpassed the need to speak. Raising her head a little, she brushed her lips gently against his, before bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Slowly, Uncas kissed her again, while never invading or breaking their sacred veil of innocence. He was unaware that an unknown qualm had suddenly taken hold of Alice. It was only when the girl's sobs reached his ears did he stop and pulled her into his arms once again.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." The girl whispered between her sobs.

"For what? There is nothing you need to be sorry for." He wiped her tears away and pressed her head to his chest. "Ntàpi Ehòlit."

Alice's tears, now dry, she raised her eyes to his once again. Her lips parted to speak. "I think I may have fallen in love with you, Uncas."

He smiled and combed his fingers through her damp hair. Instinctively, Alice leaned into his palm and rested her hand on top of his. "I know I have. Uncas, everyone treats me like a child. All my life I have been sheltered and protected: told what to do, where to go. How to behave, but I'm not the childish, invalid school girl everyone thinks I am anymore..."

" _Ehòlit_ , you are not a child. You are _Ila kwëti_. Brave one. I knew that from the moment I saw you in the woods. You possessed a fire inside you that even Hawkeye doesn't own, or will ever own. Even Cora doesn't have it."

For the first in what felt like ages, Alice felt a smile play across her now plump lips. "What an amusing thought!" She said in almost a whisper, before placing another gentle kiss and resting her head on his shoulder. "Am I truly brave?" She asked him.

"You have the soul of a true warrior, and the heart of a gentle dove."

Again, Uncas laced his fingers through her long honey tresses. It felt smooth. Soft, like silk, or flowing crystal waters. Taking a section, he began to braid it. Alice traced the strands of her neatly folded hair. She stopped when she felt his warm skin. Fetching a thin strip of rawhide, Uncas tied it around the end of her hair. Nimbly, she ran a hand along it again. "What will happen to us?" She asked thoughtfully, her eyes fixed on the braid which hung over her left shoulder.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, expelling a deep sigh. "This cave, we hope, has bought us protection for now. Hopefully, the war party will think we're hiding in the woods and not here. If so, then come the next nightfall, we'll take you to Fort Edward. If not..." his voice trailed off, obviously hiding the harsh reality of the situation from her.

"If not? If not what?" Alice said sensing his sudden reluctance. Uncas made no answer. "Tell me." There was no harshness in her voice. Only concern and want of truth.

He thought for a long moment before making his answer; the words came slow and hesitantly. "If not... if they do find us, we have no means to protect ourselves, let alone you and your sister. We'd have no choice but to either stay and be killed or leave and come after you. Our powder is wet. It's ruined. Without it, we are utterly defenseless..."

He stopped for a moment, as of to prepare her for what was coming next. Before he could finish, the flickering of golden lights against the cavern walls drew his attention away instantly. Darting quickly to the edge of the cave and hiding behind the wall of his lookout, Uncas's eyes quickly searched ahead. Seeing the fast approaching Huron war-party, he turned quickly and in one fluent motion, retrieved his musket with one hand and Alice with the other, and ran back to where the others were hiding.

"If they take you hostage," he began as they ran back in the direction of the farthest section of the cave, "just do what they tell you. Don't say anything. Don't resist. The three of us will have to leave you behind. It's the only way you'll be safe. They'll kill us if we stay, but I'll come after you. I..."

Alice stopped abruptly and pressed her lips to his once again, telling him she understood and would obey his every command, knowing he would find her. "I trust you!" It was her turn to take control. Pulling him by the wrist, Alice, fearless and brave, ran back to join the others.

* * *

 _Footnotes:_

 _The Native American words used in this chapter are is a combination of Mohican and the Delaware language. The actual Mohican Dialect is considered a dead language since the late 1930s, when the last person known to have spoken it, died. However, there are people who have gathered and compiled an English/Mohican dictionary. The words are limited. And in the Mohican dialect, one English word can translate into several different variations, depending on how you mean it. As for this story, I decided to use a mixture of Delaware, Lenape, and Mohican. The translations to the words can be found in the footnotes at the end of every chapter._

 _(Lenape)_

 _Ntàpi - I am here_

 _Ehòlit - My love_

 _Ila Kwëti - Brave one or Strong one._

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 _Hello everyone!_

 _I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter of Innocent Hearts. I apologize for the number of times I have changed it in the past few weeks, but I am a perfectionist. If I see a flaw in my work, I can not sleep at night until it has been resolved, literally. Sometimes, I do not catch my mistakes until after the chapter has been posted._

 _Innocent Hearts was a sudden burst of inspiration for me. After watching the movie for the first time just a little over a month ago, I realized that there was a beautiful, even more enduring romance bubbling in the shadows of Hawkeye and Cora. That couple was Uncas and Alice. I had already loved the character of Uncas from almost the beginning, and I wish they had given both him and Alice a little more screen time. Well, soon after concluding the film, I was instantly struck with an inspiration for this story. The words just seemed to flow out of the pin as I wrote, and I knew that I could not pass up an opportunity to share it with you. I had read in an interview with Eric Schweig, that both he and Jodhi May had filmed a love scene after the waterfall. He even expressed a wish they had put it into the final cut. To this day, that scene, sadly, remains locked safely in the studio vault. Hopefully, someday they will release it to the public for all the Uncas/Alice fans._

 _Again, thank you for reading my newest book._

Sincerely

 _M.M. Darling_


	2. Captured Dove

**_Captured Dove_**

With the ominous sound of their hurried steps rounding the corner which lead back to the innermost cavern, all eyes were on Uncas as Alice silently slipped back into the bleak nook she had taken when they first arrived.

Recognizing the grave expression on his son's face as he stood in front of him was enough for Chingachgook to understand that their time had run out. He needed no words of warning from his son. Magua was coming, accompanied by several savage Huron warriors. What was he to do? Leave? Stay? Chingachgook was at a loss. He knew that his white son, Hawkeye, would jump through the precipitous falls at his command, even though he wouldn't want to abandon his woman. And what about Uncas? Would his son so readily leave his little dove to face the terrible wrath of Magua alone?

Yes, Chingachgook had seen that beam of sincere love in his son's eyes for the young and frightened girl that day on George Road. He had seen it all; the subtle yet protective looks cast in her direction. The way he always made sure she wasn't afraid and would try to comfort her if she was. Even when helping her up the steep hill to the fort, Chingachgook saw the way Uncas held onto her and she to him. Alice acted as though Uncas was her lifeline, and that she would surely die if she were to let him go. The little English rose had found her protection from the bitter storms of the world in the arms of his only son. It was true he had desired for his son to marry a woman of the Lenape tribe, but Chingachgook also wanted his son to marry for love. Therefore, the fact that Uncas had already given his heart to a Yangeese girl did not bother him. He only hoped his son was aware of the consequences of his choice. They had both chosen a hard and difficult path along life's journey. He only desired, as every parent so desires, for his sons to be happy.

Now, Chingachgook had to make a choice that would possibly tear his sons away from the women they loved for a long time, if not forever. Magua was a vicious soul, whose heart had long since been turned to stone. The Huron war chief wanted nothing more than to see the daughters of the grey hair suffer. It seemed there were little options left. Taking a deep breath, Chingachgook made up his mind and silently prayed that they would understand. Turning to his sons, Chingachgook shouted a few words in their native tongue.

" _We must leave this place, there is little hope of survival if we remain. The Yangeese must stay."_

 _"No! Not without them!_ " Hawkeye objected.

" _We are utterly defenseless. Leaving gives us, and them, a chance of survival. It is the only way!"_

As their shouts grew louder, Uncas' gaze drifted to where Alice stood a little ways off. How could he tell her that there was little chance he'd see her again? Even his father seemed doubtful of their next move. He had already told her not to resist, to submit without question and Uncas knew she would obey. Truly his white dove possessed a brave heart. Would it be strong enough to survive the wrath of Magua? He prayed it would. But even the bravest have their limits. Even the strongest can fall and tumble to the ground. Already she understood the gravity of the situation, but it appeared that her courage was beginning to falter. Coming to stand in front of her, Uncas took Alice's quivering hands in his and rested his forehead against hers. Her breaths were rapid and unstable, her lips trembled with repressed tears, and her entire body vibrated from the coldness and her own surmounting fears. Uncas could offer her little comfort at a time such as this.

Freeing a hand, Alice reached up and placed it on the nape of his neck, bringing him closer. With downcast eyes, the two remained still. She knew that she should feel guilty for her attraction towards him, but in fact, it was quite the opposite. If her proud father had seen their exchange of affection, he would surely have Alice sent away for such louche behavior. Even her debutant friends at Portman Square would find her open display of love surprising, and most unbecoming for the daughter of a high ranking officer. But it was clear that they were invisible, for all eyes were focused on his father and brother.

"What kind of a bloody hell plan is this?" Duncan's shouts were barely audible over the sound of gushing water. Nathaniel and Chingachgook paid no attention to the red coat officer.

Drawn away from Alice's side, Uncas searched the faces of his father and brother, trying to read their expressions for signs of what they were to do. Already it became clear what his father's intentions were, only Hawkeye seemed to bereluctant.

Reading the situation like a book, Cora came forward and touched Nathaniel's arm. "Yes! Go ahead! Go! I want you to go!" she said as loudly as her strained voice would allow her. Hawkeye looked at her in surprise.

"If we go, there's a chance there won't be a fight. There's no powder. If we don't go in that there's no chance. None! You understand?" He said as if trying to reason with her. Trying to see if she really understood the severity of her decision.

"Coward!" Duncan cursed. He stepped forward a little, trying to intimidate his rival.

Cora took hold of him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the waterfall. "You've done everything you can do. Save yourself." He watched as her expression changed to one of worry. "If the worst happens..."

Hawkeye knew what she was about to say and cut her off. "You stay alive! They won't kill you; they'll take you north up to Huron tribal lands. Both of you submit you hear? You're strong! You survive! You stay alive no matter what occurs!" He looked at her while the implications of his words sank in. They must submit. They had to subject themselves to whatever cruelty; whatever vile intentions Magua had for them. Yet Hawkeye refused to leave without giving her hope, even a small ray of it.

"I will find you. No matter how long it takes. No matter how far. I will find you."

Their eyes remained locked for a long moment, then with the sudden realization that time was running out, Nathaniel ran back to fetch his musket and jumped the waterfall, leaving only Uncas behind. The young warrior cast one last glance in Alice's direction and silently conveyed one last petition of his love for her. Alice ran to his arms and pulled him into one last kiss, not caring if she was seen. Turning around abruptly, he followed his father and brother and jumped through the curtain of water.

* * *

Meekly, Alice allowed herself to be dragged along the mountain pass, like a lamp to the slaughter. She did not know where she was going, or what was going to happen to her. It felt like hours, although in reality, it was only minutes since she was separated from her sister, Cora.

True to Uncas's prediction, the three of them were taken to the Huron Village, high in the mountains. They were treated like animals, bound with cords and ropes, accompanied by shouts in Huron, which, Alice, could only assume were complaints about her slowness. Several times, she had stumbled along the way from exhaustion. However, she never complained, but it did not escape the notice of her sister and the Major. Both Duncan and Cora begged the war-chief to allow the young girl a moments rest, but the cold-hearted man refused. Alice was on the verge of fainting and struggled to recover her breath when, Duncan, pointed out to the Indian that it would be unprofitable to present two prisoners and a dead girl to the Sachem. After such a statement, Maugua granted them a reprieve, however short it may have been. No sooner had Alice been allotted a full breath of air, then they were pulled to their feet and herded like cattle until they were thrown on their knees before the aged Sachem of the Huron tribe.

Within a few fleeting moments, it seemed as though their fate had been sealed. Alice had begun to abandon all hope of Uncas coming to her rescue. She had searched for him and his family during the journey to the village. She even tried leaving a trail for them to follow, but there was still no sign of them. Alice was sure she was going to die without ever seeing her precious Uncas again and that frightened her more than the brutal death she was going to endure.

Suddenly, there was a great uproar near the outskirts of the tribal settlement. Anxious eyes turned and set upon Nathaniel, marching into their midst, his head was held aloft, a wampum belt in one hand, there was a gash across his chest, and blood ran down the back on his neck. Alice saw Uncas was not with him. She only hoped he was all right. Nathaniel's arrival was proceeded by a lengthy discussion in French, English, and Huron, ending with Alice being separated from her sister, Duncan, and Mr. Poe.

Alice now lost all hope as Magua lead her away from the others and towards the mountain. But even in the darkest of times a shining ray of light may be found. As the group neared the edge of the forest on the border of the village, Alice caught sight of Uncas and his father through the trees. He had come for her. Alice's heart was rejuvenated with faith and courage, and she held on to it tightly as they neared the summit of Promontory cliff. She only prayed that her beloved would possess the fortitude to defeat Magua.

' _Give him strength_ ,' she implored God silently.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 _Well. Here it is. After having several people asking if I would be continuing the story, I decided to sit down and begin writing. I really enjoyed writing about Alice and Uncas's relationship from the perspective of Chingachgook. I have seen so many writers make him unreceptive to Alice, but I never thought of Chingachgook being that way. Sure, he would have liked to see Uncas marry an Indian woman, but I think he would rather see Uncas happy with Alice for a wife than an Indian girl he barely got along with._

 _As you can see, I skipped over their capture and trial before the Sachem, adding only the basic details that Alice would have been able to pick up on before being carted away by Magua and his thugs. I wanted Alice to feel utterly alone for a fleeting moment before she catches sight of Uncas with his father through the trees. You know, her silver lining._


End file.
